31 Awkward Dream
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Rated M for sexual activity. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


The Awkward Dream

"Hmm mmm hmm… hmm hm hmmm…"

Kyle turned up the volume on his iPod and rolled onto his stomach. He continued humming to the Mozart as he re-adjusted his pillow and got into a comfortable position on his bed. It was a warm day in May, but Kyle felt lazy and decided to loaf around that afternoon. Usually he'd study, but didn't feel like it.

After a few songs, he took notice that his phone was vibrating across the carpeted floor in his dark room.

'_Who is that?... probably Fanboy and Chum Chum...'_ Kyle shrugged it off and closed his eyes. "Heavens, why did I give them my phone number?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, dang it Kyle!" Fanboy whined as he put his cell phone back into his underwear and continued to quickly walk to his friend's house. His shoulder length golden hair bounced freely due to the fact he wasn't wearing his usual violet mask. It was too warm out for that. Chum Chum wanted him to watch over Oz's comics <em>alone<em> while he went to visit his hospitalized cousin in West Ape town.

'_Why does he have to visit his stupid cousin today?' _Fanboy thought as he turned the last corner to Kyle's house. '_There's no way I'm being left alone with Oz's comic bud's and no witnesses.'_

Fanboy finally reached Kyle's house. '_Aw man… he better not be gone,' _he thought as he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and looked through the living room window, to no avail.

"Aw man!" Fanboy said angrily as he made his way around to the side of the house. Maybe there was a slight chance Kyle was in his room.

Fanboy eyed up the tree next to Kyle's window and began climbing it with ease. Partway up, a squirrel gave a surprised squeak at the young teenager invading its home.

"Shoo!" Fanboy said at the squirrel, who hastily obeyed him. When he got to a branch near the window he looked down at the ground, swallowed, and slowly crawled closer. He peered inside, trying to steady the swaying branch. The only light he could see was on his friend's cell phone, signaling he'd missed a call. Fanboy squinted and tried to decide if he could see Kyle on his bed or not.

Inside the room, Kyle opened his eyes as the song switched from a calm song to a fast paced one. He paused his iPod and stretched, gazing first at his unanswered phone and then to his window. He jumped in surprise when he noticed his best friend, dangling from a branch and staring into his room. Fanboy proceeded to laugh from outside the window, obviously meaning he'd noticed Kyle.

"Heavens..." Kyle rolled his eyes and got up from his bed. He walked over and kicked his phone to the side and opened his window, staring at his friend hanging from the tree.

They both blinked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked casually.

"You gotta let me in! Chum Chum wants me to watch Oz's comic party while he abandons me and goes to West Ape Town!" Fanboy said, flinching as he heard the branch crack.

"W-What? Oh, oh fine. Alright, hurry up before you break the tree," Kyle said, helping his strange friend through the window.

"Why's your friend going there?" Kyle asked once both teens were safely inside the bedroom.

"Because she wants to visit her cousin in the hospital…" Fanboy said, looking around Kyle's dark room. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just listening to music," Kyle said lamely. He wandered back over to his bed and sprawled out on it. He ran a hand through his sleek scarlet hair and clicked his iPod off pause.

"Oh," Fanboy said. He looked at Kyle's cell phone and picked it up while he made his way over to the bed. He sat down, flipping the phone open and fiddling with it.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked, lifting his head.

"Playing Gobsmack," Fanboy said.

"Oh, brother!" Kyle said. He lifted a foot and kicked the phone gingerly out of the hero's hands, gaining an unimpressed look from him. "You've already beaten my record on there nearly fifty times."

"Well what do you want to do, then?" Fanboy asked.

"Listen to music! Lie down," Kyle ordered, moving over to the edge of the bed.

Fanboy hesitated, but flopped down next to Kyle. The scarlet-haired teen stuck an ear bud in his friend's ear and closed his eyes.

Fanboy stared at the ceiling, letting the melody and comfortable bedding distract him from his problems. He yawned and let his mind wander.

After a few songs, the boy turned to his side groggily and stared at the teen lying next to him. He felt a faint blush come to his face for no apparent reason as he took note of Kyle's deep, slow breaths. _'He must be asleep…'_

With a stretch of his legs, Fanboy too closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

Fanboy groaned and felt his consciousness return to him. He took note that the music had stopped as he opened his eyes partway and saw two discarded ear buds between himself and Kyle. He breathed deeply and looked beyond his sleeping friend, trying to find out what time it was. His eyes snapped open when he tried to move, looking down at his pants.

Kyle had rolled towards Fanboy in his sleep, and had a hold of Fanboy's waistband. Fanboy blinked and swallowed hard as he shifted awkwardly. He felt his face redden as Kyle squirmed in his sleep and slid his fingers deeper into the front of Fanboy's pants, then relaxing once again.

The sensation of Kyle's fingers triggered a chain reaction in Fanboy._ 'Oh, oh man…' _Fanboy thought quickly. Nothing good could come from this situation. His breath quickened as he felt his pants grow tighter. He kept both eyes unwaveringly on Kyle's face as he gently grabbed the slumbering boy's dainty wrist. He felt his face grow warmer as his manhood grew curiously towards the intruding fingers. He tried to pull Kyle's hand out, but Kyle just gripped tighter and squirmed again.

When Kyle let out a semi-conscious moan, Fanboy quickly let go of his wrist and lay limp. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as Kyle's breathing returned to normal and he cracked his eyes open.

'_Oh, sweet mother of all that's holy… Pleeease make him not notice!' _Fanboy thought desperately. He opened his left eye very slightly to see what his best friend's reaction was.

Kyle yawned and began to stretch, but came to an abrupt stop and opened his eyes wide. His mouth gaped slightly and he felt his face turn crimson when he moved his fingers.

'_Oh, my, God. Is that… Fanboy's… thing…?' _Kyle thought with growing panic. He blinked and tried to read Fanboy's face, while his own burned with embarrassment. He seemed to have a relaxed expression, and his mouth was parted lazily. _'Oh thank God, he's asleep.' _Kyle thought with some form of relief.

Kyle swallowed and brought his attention back to his right hand. An insane thought raced through his mind and his insides churned. _'Oh, jeez…I'm so sick… this is so not good…'_

He inhaled and slid his hand deeper into Fanboy's pants. He started to stroke his erection slowly, feeling Fanboy's body tense up next to him.

Fanboy couldn't bear to watch anymore and he closed his left eye. He felt his body flood with arousal while his friend explored his privates. _'Oh, God Kyle... What are you doing to me?' _he thought with panic, but secretly hoped his friend's curiosity would continue.

Kyle licked his lips and studied his friend's twisted face as he removed his hand and yanked down the male's undergarments. After a moment he started fiddling with Fanboy's buttoned jeans. _'What the hell am I doing?!_' he though, as he undid Fanboy's fly and reached into his boxers once again. As if hypnotized, Kyle continued to fondle Fanboy's growing boner and squeezed it gently.

"Nnnh…" Fanboy breathed. He pushed his hips towards Kyle's grip impulsively and twitched his eyelids. Kyle got surprisingly turned on as he watched his friend's instinctive reactions.

'_Don't wake up, don't wake up…'_ Kyle thought. He would never live it down if Fanboy woke up and saw what he was doing to him. He slid Fanboy's boxers partly down his hips so Kyle could see firsthand his dirty work.

Kyle widened his eyes at the sight of his exposed friend, squirming at Kyle's actions. Fanboy was biting his lip and had his eyes squeezed shut.

_'Oh, Goddamn...' _Kyle thought as he hungrily stared at Fanboy.

With that, Kyle spontaneously began pumping Fanboy's erection, slowly at first and then quickly increasing speed.

"Nn- nnnh…" Fanboy moaned, arching his back and grabbing lightly onto the bedspread. He rolled his eyes back behind his closed lids and let the guilty pleasure flood through his whole body. _'Oh, God Kyle… don't stop…' _

Kyle persisted, gently adding more pressure to his pumping. The sight of Fanboy's naked privates and the teens gentle bucking towards Kyle's hand was so unbelievably hot to him, who had always thought he was straight as a toothpick until now.

After another moment of Kyle working away on his fake-sleeping friend, Fanboy's whole body tensed up and he shuddered as he came, spilling on Kyle's sheets. Fanboy was biting his lip hard to try and seem as unobvious as possible, but couldn't help but to moan as he climaxed.

As soon as he finished, Fanboy let out a long, satisfied breath. Curling slightly into an embarrassed ball as he became totally aware that his penis was hanging out, he slowed his breathing down once again and he became very still, trying to seem asleep even after all that. _'Fuck, Kyle... wow...'_

Kyle swallowed hard at the sight of his friend, convincing himself he really was asleep the whole time and felt his panic lessen slightly. "Oh, my…" Kyle said quietly. His own breath was still quick, and his heart was pounding.

He looked at the sticky fruits of his labor in his hand. Just then, he heard a door close and movement downstairs.

"Kyle might still be in his room, Mr. Oz I'll go ask him if he knows where Fanboy is," came the muffled voice of Kyle's Necronomicon.

"Oh, no!" Kyle said, slapping his other hand to his mouth as Fanboy stirred. Kyle jumped up, spun in a confused circle in the middle of his room and wiped his hand on the back of his curtain. He ran back to his bed and quickly but gingerly buttoned up Fanboy's pants.

'_Not a moment too soon,'_ thought Kyle as he re-positioned himself on the bed next to the friend he just jacked off.

Fanboy stretched out his legs and slowly opened his eyes. "Mm… Kyle?" he asked softly.

"Shh Fanboy! Close your eyes!" Kyle hissed.

The boy obeyed his friend just as Kyle's door opened.

"Ky- oh, Fanboy?" Necronomicon said quietly. "Are you awake?"

Kyle and Fanboy lay still on the bed, but both their minds were metaphorically exploding.

"Well? Does he- oh, Christ!" Oz exclaimed, peeking into Kyle's room. "What is he doing _here_, for crying out loud! Seriously!"

"Not to worry Mr. Oz. They're just tired. I'll go make a pot of coffee and we can chat until they wake up," The Book of the Dead said, floating down the stairs.

Oz followed. "But that babysitter I got to watch my party is expensive! That little sneak is gonna pay for her time with his own allowance!" he said, his voice growing farther and farther away as the two traveled downstairs.

Kyle lifted his head, making sure they were gone for sure, and rolled over. "Thank God, they're gone," he sighed. He closed his eyes and let his mind make sense of what just happened in the last several minutes.

"Yeah…" Fanboy sighed, and propped himself up on his elbow. "I wish they didn't have to come up here though… that was the best nap I've ever had," he said innocently.

Kyle couldn't help but smile, and looked away. "Uh… really?" he looked at his best friend awkwardly. "Have any dreams?"

Fanboy smiled widely and fell onto his back. "Yeah, it was the best dream ever," he said.

"Well, what was it about?" Kyle asked, wondering why he even bothered to ask.

Fanboy put his arms behind his head. "Gosh, I couldn't tell you. It's too embarrassing," he said. He looked at Kyle. "But it was awesome."

* * *

><p>AN: Typed out with my screaming neighbor's kids. SEE YZA! REVIEW AND RATE!


End file.
